Quiero Un Perrito! OoÓ!
by Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright
Summary: Max quiere un perro. Sus papás.... no xD. Que harán nuestros in...comparables heroes para cumplirle su capricho? o.oU.. que hace Fox akí? o.ó... oh! definitivamente Flan xD.. Dedicado a Kizna, Motoko, Asia, Lizzy, Kokoro a mi mami! .. y a mucha gente mas!


Koniiiiiiichiiiii-wa! xDDD!

Aquí al habla.. digo, a la escritura Tommi-san O-Ó, que después de muuchioooop tiempo se decide a escribir de nuevo! OwO, seeeiiih! )

Esta historia es algo… diferente XD, van a aparecer varios de mis OC's! (ps.. para que los amigazos de ff ia nu me lo booorreeen! ¬.¬)

Si es que nu entienden a mis OC's… ps.. ni modoo! ¬.¬! jajja…. Nsc! XD! para mayor información entren a mi profile XD, ahí viene todo sobre ellos nn

Estep! . .. ah seh! XD! n.n recuerden dejar reviews por que…. O.o, luego nu les dan regalos de navidad! O.O! en serio… (seh.. xD.. tengo contrato con el viejo pascuero XD, el hace lo que me plazca hasta.. el 2007 XD!), y si eso no les convence… -saca un chibi muñekito de Kai sonriente (n/a: seeh! O.oU, aunque usted no lo crea XD, un chibi Kai sonriente O0O!) y lo muestra- ¿Quién se puede resistir a algo como esooo! XD! (n/a: o.o.. io nu… XD!)

Weno.. o.ô.. ia voy a empezar el fic… espero que les guste n.ñ seh? Espero comentarios n.n

Fic dedicado 10000000 a mis amigochas Motoko-san, a Kiznaaaa-chaan, y a mi ma Kokoroo! OwO.. y a mis onee-chans del corazón xD, Lizzy , Asia y Mao-san-chan xD las kerooo muchoo!... también se los dedico a esas personas que se acuerdan de mi… (insértese música de grillos…)… em… bueno, a los que se acuerdan xD

Disclaimer: nu me pertenece nada de beyblade... oh si! Los OC's me pertenecen nn, pero.. fuera de eso nada.. o.ouUuU… demonios! --U

…………

**Quiero un perrito! O.Ó!  
**Capítulo 1: Pero QUÉ cambio! O.OUU

"_No estoy bromeando! ¬¬…"_

Narrador: -"Era una apacible tarde del 13 de Enero… los pajaritos cantaban, los árboles… seguían verdes y en su lugar… ocupando espacio, como siempre… xD, el cielo era de color rosa… y había nubecitas que parecían que te decían "hola, sé feliz!" XD… el día pintaba para ser completamente…"-

Max: -en algún lugar de su casa- "QUE QUIERO UN PERRITOOOO! O0Ó!"- gritaba y pataleaba y estaba en el suelo intentando resistir la respiración.

Narrador: "-ruidoso… u.u… como sea, regresando con el escandaloso ¬.¬U…"-

Max se encontraba ahora en el suelo, con la cara de color morado intenso, y los ojos a punto de salirse… pero insistía! ¬¬

Mamá- "P-Pero… Maxie!.. "-

Max: -"Nada de peros! o0ó.. quiero un perrito!.. o.oU.. em.. y un koala, panda, avestruz, gato, pez, ocelote, becerro, oveja, vaca, ratón, pony, caballo, rata, jabalí, cerdo, hámster, toro, y… X°…"- lo interrumpen.

Papá: -"O.O... no crees que son muchos animales? O.o..UU.. "-

Max: -"°...°.. etto.. . ... de acuerdo! Olvida al pony nwn... (n/a: xDDD...)

Papás: -"¬.¬U... no te daremos nada... no hasta que mejores tus calificaciones! "-

Max: -"O.O?.. huh?... y eso que tiene que ver con el perro? "-

Mamá: -"o.o..U.. nu sé... viene en el manual! n.n"-

Max: -"Manual? O.oU... "-

Papá: -"seh nn.. MANUAAL! –saca el manual de la nada, y le enseña a su hijo que efectivamente, si decía manual nwn- lo ves? "- sonríe estúpidamente nwn...

Max: -"o.oU... ohh... es cierto n0n.. XD"-

Mamá: -"Si n-n... y la primera regla del manual es… si tu hijo te da problemas mándalo a la &(/&( o.oU.. "-

Max: -"T.T... tan lejos? "-

Papá: -"ooU... o a su cuarto n.n"-

Max: -"ah bueno, así pos si XD"- se va a su cuarto cuando se da cuenta de que lo han timado… estafado, engañado, o como le llamen ustedes… (n/a: o.oU.. pa mi es lo mesmo.. U).

- En su cuarto –

Max: -"Ohhh.. T.T... la vida sin perro.. es… aburrida.. –suspira- bueno, al menos tengo a Tyson, de todos modos… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? XD"- (n/a: jejeje.. xDD... sin comentários.. XD) – oh... bueno, veamos que hay en la tele n-n –la prende-

……

Tele: XD… Y vamos al séptimo informe que rinde el presidente Chente Fox…

Fox: -hablándole al vocero- oye… esto es raro… por qué es el séptimo informe, si nada más tengo que rendir 6? O.O…"-

Vocero: -"No sé jefazo O.O... "-

Fox: -se voltea al público- "Bueno, Personas y Personos... ( xDD…) hoy… ha llegado la hora del cambio! O.ó…- mucha gente se empieza a desvestir- Idiotas! O.ó.. ¬¬… no hablo de ese cambio u.ú me refiero a qué sus casas bonitas y lindas hechas de madera y ladrillos, ahora serán de barro y palos! -.ó!... alguna pregunta? "- una persona levanta la mano- tu! Que quieres? o.ó

Indio: (víctima xD)… -hablando tímidamente- O-Oiga pue... y-yo quería saber si…"-

Fox: -chasquea los dedos- o.ó

-De la nada sale un tipo con una bazooka y le dispara de lleno al tipo…-

Fox: -"Alguien más? ¬¬..."-

Todos: O.O…..

– se acerca una reportera-

Reportera: -"Sabe que acaba de matar a un indigente... digo, indígena? OoU"-

Fox: -"¬w¬... Willy... has tu trabajo"-

Willy: -le apunta con la bazooka-

Reportera: -"T.T.. NO! CON LA BAZOOKA NOOO! .!"-

-BOOOOOM!-

(n/a: O.O… me alegro de que en México se permita la libertad de expresión, por que sino terminaría como el indigente…digo indígena ese XD.. o peor aún, como la reportera :3)

Auto mensaje: o.oU.. en este programa ningún indígena ni reportera fue lastimado, para eso usaron dobles nwn –salen dos tipos llenos de sangre saludando y levantando los pulgares xD - lo ven? XD

……

Max: -"o.o... cuánta violencia nwn... súper! "- se queda pensando- hummm... pensándolo bien nwn... desde cuando obedezco a mis papás? XD yo... yo soe chico malo! (n/a: aja... xD) em este mismo momento... me escaparé de casa, me iré a Europa y tendré una vida llena de lujos, diversión y... perros... XD... seeeeeh.. TwT... perros... –empieza a fantasear- o.oU.. em... empezaré a empacar! nwn... -de un cajón saca de su beyblade, y un bóxer- T.T… es mucho, pero, bueno, tendré que cargar con esto XD"-

Y después de eso, se lanza por la ventana para empezar con su nueva vida n0n (n/a: 0 .. este ha visto muchoo la telenovela de rbd.. o.ó!)

: Toc Toc Toc

Tyson: -.-U…-medio dormido- "Ya voy Max... "- abre la puerta-

-Se ve a Max vestido con su pijama de conejo y con un bóxer y su beyblade en su mano- (Te lo dedico a ti Kizna xDD.. es el momento Kizna-especial XD)-

Max: -"w... como supiste que era yo? nwn"-

Tyson: -"Eres el único idiota que me levanta a las 3 de la mañana ¬¬U"-

Max: -"n-n ah... "-

Tyson: -"Como sea... o.o… dime rápido que demonios haces aquí? "-

Max: -"Oh, bueno nwn.. mispapásnoquierenquetengaunperro,asíquemeescapeycomoeuropaquedabaalgolejoshiceunlargoviajeatucasa nwn"- (n/a: o.oU… traducción: "mis papás nu quieren que tenga un perro, así que me escapé n.n, y como Europa quedaba muy lejos hice un largo viaje a tu casa nwn)

Tyson: -parpadea- "P-pero... vives enfrente! O.ó! "- apunta hacia la casa de Max.

Max: -"Es verdad nwn... o.o.. oh, a mí se me hizo lejos, sabía que debía de usar las pantuflas súper-acolchonaditas nn"-

Tyson: -"Supongo que seh... ¬¬U... bueno, entonces que quieres? "-

Max: -"Puedo pasar la noche aquí nwn? "-

Tyson: -"Oh claroo! Haremos galletitas, nos dormiremos tarde, y veremos películas cursis! TwT"- (n/a: nótese el sarcasmo X3)

Max: -casi llorando de la emoción- "En serio? TwT…."-

Tyson: -"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! O.Ó! "-

Max: -"P-Pero... TT.TT por qué no? "- al borde del llanto.

Tyson: -"No recuerdas la última vez que te quedaste a dormir? ¬¬U"-

: FLASH BACK :

Narrador: -"Los dos estaban en la cama (n/a: mal pensados, párenle al carro XD) Tyson estaba durmiendo como… duerme siempre, y a Max parecía que se le habían acabado las ovejitas XD"-

Max: -asustado y hablándole a Tyson- "O-oye… Tyson, si tuvieras que escoger, qué serias un sándwich o atún? nwn"-

Tyson: -"duérmete de uma /$$&/( vez! O.ó! "-

Max: -"E-es que... no puedo! T.T… se escuchan esos ruidos raros…"-

Tyson: -"Ya te dije que mi abuelo volvió a comer ciruelas ácidas, ahora duérmete de una maldita vez! oó! "-

Max: -"Oh... está bien T.T... "-

- 5 minutos después –

Max: -"o.ouUu.. y si tuvieras que elgir entre flan y pay de queso? "-

Tyson: -"¬.¬UUUUUUUU"-

: FIN DEL FLASHBLACK :

Max: -"Pero.. eso fue hace mucho tiempo! TxT! es más, ya ni me acordabaa!!"-

Tyson: -"Fue la semana pasada, ¬¬U"-

Max: -"Andaleee! porrrfiss! TwT!"-

Tyson: -"Oh... está bien u.ú!"-

Max: -"Hurraaa! w "-

Tyson: -"Presiento que no dormíré hoy O.O..."-

Narrador: Podrá Tyson dormir? Le comprarán el perro a Max? En verdad eran tan malas sus mascotas? O.Ou. (n/a: que meyoo T.T..).. y... en verdad Foz es tan divertido? xD... seguirá la autora con esta bakada? sólo sé que esta historia..

Continuará...

**  
**  
**Ah, posh! XDD! aquí termino con esta bakada.. xD, por que... dicen que la estupidez se contagia! °.. espero que les haya gustado! y que nu me metan a la cárcel! o.0! em, si son wenos, dejen sus comentarios! XD**

Io escribo por reviews.. xDD… naa-ah.. XD, esto es lo más corto que he escrito… el próximo estará más largo!

Si aprietan el botón que dice go, todos sus sueños se harán realidad xD (aja.. nwn)..


End file.
